Revelation
by EchoTasteLightZim
Summary: Proof of the nation's existence has been discovered and Italy is constantly pestered into revealing his friends identities. To make matters worse, summer is coming, and the nations are forced to choose between defending their right to live private lives as citizens or relieving Prussia of the burden of dying alone knowing his friends are still in captivity.
1. Chapter 1

Italy's fingers inched their way along the knotted, blood stained rope in a vain effort to once again escape the awful reality. (Not his blood, but he had a feeling it wouldn't be long.) Yes, his brother was safe, hiding with the more powerful nations on their secret island off the coast of England. That didn't do anything to help the ache of loneliness, of fear and despair in the "young boy's" heart. Yes, he was surrounded by all the luxuries he ever wanted; servants caring to his every need: "Of course, Master Italy! Right away, Your Greatness!" It didn't remove or even came close to hiding the bars on the windows or the shadow-like guards.

The nation scowled at the ceiling camera in hatred silently shooting at it all the foul words in the book. Stupid Mayans! Stupid bosses! Stupid curse!

When archaeologists found tablets depicting an immortal being, the living spirit of the civilization, the governments of the world started yet another Nation Hunt. The targets, of course, were unfazed. It was normal for this to come around every few decades, and had gotten to the point where this period of heightened attention was just another normal part of life. They had thought it would come and go as usual. They were sorely mistaken.

A few days after the discovery, the leaders of the UN countries got together to discuss their plans. A week later, Italy threatened to invade Austria. The only way to prevent it was if the spirit of Italy was to come up and say no. Austria's leaders weren't worried, nor was the rest of the world. They knew it was fake. The "spirits" had a feeling it was a trick, until Italy's army started advancing towards the border.

Italy knew what would happen as he surrendered and the others fled knowing they couldn't save him, at least not yet. Now, here he was: a prisoner in a small but luxurious government building that was his new home. Every day he was questioned for advice, the identity and whereabouts of his kind, and at least a few hints in translating his copy of the Nation's Book. The first he agreed to, but the other two were a different story. A very close citizen managed to bury any photos or videos before the nation's mansion was invaded.

Then there was the issue of privacy, or rather lack of. Though he couldn't entirely blame them. Surely his children wanted him to be as safe as possible, but then again, this was too much.

Placing the rosary around his neck, he stared out the window at the streets below. Some of the passerbys stopped to wave or salute, but most were in a hurry to eat lunch. Italy returned a forced smile which immediately left as soon as the receiver was out sight. He didn't flinch at the sound of the bedroom door opening.

The President walked in with an envelope and threw it on the table. "I found this in my mail today. Verify it."

Italy looked at it. There were no addresses or names; just the word important in giant letters. In the package was a stack of paper stapled into a book. The title: _The Anatomy of a Nation_. The draft was written in perfect Italian complete with disturbingly lifelike illustrations.

"What does it look like to you; or can you not read?"

The man wasn't in the mood. "Immortal or not, if I were you I'd be more respectful towards my superiors, especially since your kind is meant to _serve_ their citizens, yes? I need you to see if everything written is accurate."

The nation skimmed through the book looking for the few things his kind already knew. This took up about half the book. The rest was either made up, or someone was guilty of playing with the bodies of the ancients (if there was indeed anything left) Everything was there: cells, powers, limits, death, everything.

Turning to the author note his eyes were immediately drawn to the bold letters at the bottom. _"Operation or treatment of a nation living or dead for the sake of science is strictly immoral, inhumane, and illegal. Doing so is equivalent to that of a human and should be punished accordingly."_

"Hypocrite!" the president murmured. "Where do you think he got his info from?"

His "servant" blushed slightly with shame at how selfishly he was acting and mentally whispered a thanks that he wouldn't have to be ripped apart! "Everything is true, but it's useless. You still won't find them."

"I know, but you might want to consider that if you take too long, we might have to threaten them out of hiding." The man waved the book for emphasis.

"You wouldn't." The nation glared. "You wouldn't dare lay a finger on your own counrty."

"You're right. I'd hate to, but in the end it's all up to you. What will you choose?"

"Not yet."

The president threw his hands in the air in mock defeat. "Very well. I'll just try again later."

The guards slid back the gate, closing it when the leader had left.


	2. Chapter 2

"Master Italy."

The nation looked up and smiled. "How many times have I told you to call me Feliciano? Our friendship is almost no different than before."

The young man by the name of Niccolo simply grinned. "You have a visitor."

Italy dashed up to the gate when he saw who it was. "Gilbert! What are you doing here?"

"It took a lot of begging, but they said I could be your personal servant."

"You know each other?"

"Yes, he's my human friend from Germany. Did you think being Italy means I'm only limited to befriending my people. Gilbert this is my very best friend Niccolo, Niccolo, Gilbert." The guards let them in.

"So anyway, my brother is away on business, and since I was bored, he suggested that I try and get another job; you know, since I'm not teaching anymore. I decided that you might need some help, and being a rather awesome candidate cleaning-wise I thought I'd give it a shot."

"Does he know?"

Prussia solemnly nodded. "He didn't take it too well, of course, but it was better than if I had not been indirectly preparing him. On the plus side, he won't be on top of me. However, I'm afraid he'll eventually end up doing something stupid because of me."

"What's wrong?" Niccolo inquired.

"Brain tumor. If I'm lucky, I'll see the start of summer, but judging from my condition, that chance is rather slim."

"Then what are you doing here? Why aren't you at home with your family? You're in no condition to work."

"Don't underestimate me; I'm a stronger fighter than you think. And as for my reason for coming, that's not for you to worry about."

Niccolo turned to his friend, but the latter only responded with a finger on his lips. "Niccolo is right, you know. I personally think you should stay, but I also don't want you stressing yourself out especially since you will be getting more tired with each day. And, Niccolo, why don't you go to the kitchen and ask for some ice cream. I'd like us to have a few minutes alone." The young man rushed to obey.

"Now, why did they really send you here?" Italy whispered in the language of nations.

"Someone needs to keep an eye on you; get an inside look at what's going on."

"And the plan."

"It's not much at the moment, just hiding and waiting."

"But what about rescuing me? I thought you were here to help me escape."

"Not yet. "

"Not yet? What do you mean not yet? I've been here for weeks. I mean, just this morning my boss threatened to dissect me if I didn't betray you. (don't even think about it) If I had know that this is what would happen-..."

" Italy, stop. I understand how stressful and frightening this is ("no you don't"), but A: I won't let them lay a finger on you and B: Roderich himself told me long ago that everything that happens happens for a reason and for a greater good whether we see it or not. A popular quote, but I've held on to it, and it has really proven itself to be true. In fact, one of those greater goods seems to have come to light today. I was supposed to have died after the unification. But I didn't, and now I get to be here helping you. Of course, that's just one example; I have plenty more. In short, no matter what, I want you to remember that what you did was immeasurably selfless and noble and that whatever happens these next few weeks is all for the best. We couldn't be more proud of you, Feli."

Italy slightly smiled. "I'll try to remember that," he replied, returning to Italian. Thank you. Now, since you're going to be staying here, where are you going to sleep?"

"I guess the floor, but make it comfortable. West will kill me if I'm not treated like a king." He winked.

"And your stuff."

"In the hall. I'll get them." Gilbert left and returned with a few large bags. "I'm sure it's enough, at least I hope so."

His new master laughed. "It will be fine."

"Perfect! Now I was wondering if you would like to wear this." Gilbert pulled out a large ring of new white faux fur from one of the bags. "If not, Ludwig would be just as worthy."

"Gilbert, it's beautiful! Of course I'll accept it." Italy didn't hesitate to place the collar around his neck.

Gilbert playfully knelt before him. "Long live Italy, King of the Revelation, Kingdom of the Rats!"

"Rats? You brought rats?" Niccolo had returned.

"No. He means my poor curious people. They can't help it. How do you like my collar?"

"It's looks rather fashionable, Ma-..., Feliciano. You should wear it at the next question forum, and I have the perfect outfit to go with it."

Italy and Prussia dug into the ice cream as they watched him rummage through the closet.

"To peace!"

"To victory!"


End file.
